Spiders in the Shower
by H. S. Hines
Summary: Naraku is bored and decides to engage in his shower fetish. oneshot, complete, yaoi. Nominated for best comedy at the IYFG, 4th quarter 2005!


_Disclaimer: I don't own the characters and I wish I didn't have any spiders in **my **shower!_

Genre: YAOI, voyeurism, humor, AU  
Rating: M  
Pairing: Naraku/Sesshomaru  
Feedback: Please do! But don't complain about anyone being OOC, that's deliberate.

**Spiders in the Shower**

Boredom. One thing that did not change, no matter how long the world turned. Naraku was as subject to it as anyone else. Having been alive for nearly six hundred years didn't help. He sighed and clicked 'save' on his Sims game. Torturing virtual people was only fun for so long, then he needed to go see what mischief he could cause in the real world without getting killed.

Becoming a full youkai had not brought the glory he had expected. On the contrary, he was weaker than he ever had been as a hanyo. Now he had to watch his ass constantly and the bit of an advantage he had always held over other youkai—the ability to absorb them—was totally gone. He created a demon puppet and lay down in bed, on his stomach, wondering what interesting things he could find out in this form.

The tiny little spider crawled into an expansive window and showed Naraku the inside. He ignored the sparse, expensive furnishing and hurried the spider through the house into the bathroom. This was his favorite room in any house. He randomly sent spider puppets into various shower stalls to watch people. He used to watch them in the bath, but he found the shower much more entertaining and applauded its invention wholeheartedly. Watching people shower had become such a fetish for him that he had invested in several plumbing companies so he could infest people's houses with his little puppets for his own amusement.

This house was special, though. It had taken several tries to get one of his puppets into it without being killed by the suspicious inhabitant immediately. Now he just laid in wait for his prey. He always showered at the same time every night, so he knew that he wouldn't be waiting long. True to habit, one head of white hair poked into the bathroom a few minutes later. The spider adjusted its view on the wall until he could clearly see the face of his latest entertainment.

Sesshomaru's nose twitched and Naraku quickly sent the spider puppet into hiding. There had never been a way to prevent his scent from being left behind on the puppets, so he had to be very careful. Thankfully, Sesshomaru's nose wrinkled, apparently having been offended by his own need to shower, because he quickly discarded his clothing and turned on the water.

Naraku smiled and rolled over onto his back, enjoying the view he had waited so long for. He had seen Sesshomaru in the bath before, a couple centuries earlier, but it hadn't lasted long before his puppet was discovered. Sesshomaru stepped into the water after it reached the temperature he apparently liked, which was a little hot for the tiny spider puppet, but Naraku was used to it and pressed the little body tight against the cold tile.

Sesshomaru started with his hair and Naraku released the fastening on his pants. He loved watching people wash their hair, although he preferred when they left the hair for last. It took Sesshomaru a while to get all that long, white hair into a good lather and Naraku relaxed as he touched himself lightly, just teasing. Sesshomaru rinsed out the shampoo and moved onto conditioner and Naraku smiled watching those long, nimble fingers sliding through the slick tresses, claws separating strands like a comb. Naraku had to stop touching himself or he was going to finish before Sesshomaru even reached his body.

He was glad he waited when he saw that Sesshomaru used the shower for more than just getting clean. He watched as Sesshomaru mimicked the very thing he was engaged in. Sesshomaru leaned back against the wall and used the water falling on him to full advantage and closed his eyes. Naraku kept his wide open and began imitating the way Sesshomaru was pleasuring himself.

Naraku worked himself in a mirror image of how Sesshomaru masturbated and found it hard to keep up with the speed of the other youkai. He shook trying to prevent himself from climaxing first, but he just didn't have the stamina that Sesshomaru was showing and he lost it, gasping the other youkai's name as he climaxed. Sesshomaru continued, oblivious to being watched, much less imitated and Naraku sighed and enjoyed watching the show.

He was fascinated by the way Sesshomaru arched into his own hand and when the taiyoukai's lips parted, Naraku found himself aroused again at the soft panting of the other man. He joined in again, having to forgo mimicry due to the sensitivity left over from his last session only moments before. He was more than surprised when he had enough time to finish again before Sesshomaru did. Damn, that youkai had staying power. He supposed that was a large reason why he had never been able to defeat him, all those years before.

Naraku watched Sesshomaru finish, feeling very lethargic and satisfied and not really surprised that the youkai came almost silently. A thrill shot up his body when Sesshomaru used his tongue to clean the stain from his fingers and he let his little spider puppet crawl out of the crack it was hiding in to get a closer view. Sesshomaru's gaze immediately tracked the intruder and his eyes narrowed.

Naraku watched the thumb coming at his little minion and ordered it to jump. It released its hold and landed in Sesshomaru's hair. Naraku grinned when Sesshomaru slammed the shower door open and leapt, naked, out into the room, batting at the place his puppet had originally fallen. It was now sitting on the floor, watching the usually stoic youkai flail about in the traditional 'spider dance'. Naraku found himself laughing before Sesshomaru dove to the mirror to see if the spider was still in his hair.

When he saw that it wasn't, he glared around the room until he found the trespasser and stomped on it. Naraku amused himself by leaping out of the way of the youkai's feet for a good couple minutes before his puppet was caught and crushed. When the input disappeared, he was still chuckling to himself. Now _that_ was the best way to kill boredom. He sighed happily, completely relaxed and began plotting the next shower he would visit. Most people, even the ones he had known before, couldn't tell one spider from another. They never knew if it was just a house spider or him and even fewer people noticed a spider in their shower.

_**The End.**_

_A/N: Okay, the idea came from my friend and me joking around about Naraku. Specifically, she came back from showering to the IM to complain about Naraku being a pervert. Intrigued and amused, I asked her what she meant. She said there was a spider watching her shower and she named it Naraku. She then spent a while trying to kill it, to no avail. The rotten thing kept coming back to watch her shower. Then, after it disappeared from her shower, a spider showed up in mine. And each of the Naraku fics I've written were written while I was showering, including this one. So I decided that Naraku has a shower fetish. And yeah, some of the description was toned down for this site to keep it at an M rating._


End file.
